Flap tables or folding tables for use on board aircraft or in other transport means are known from prior public use. They can generally be brought into a stowed position (for example during take-off and landing) in which they are folded, for example, against the backrest of the seat in front or against a cabin paneling or other wall or are stowed, for example, in an armrest.